


Seduced

by ShusalixSmiles



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Incubus!Makoto, M/M, Smut, SouMako Week, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's probably the worst incubus that has ever existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week 2015 Day 5: Naughty or Nice!  
> Ha im not even trying to be on time anymore and I love incubus aus let me tell you

Makoto is probably the worst incubus that exists. After all, even though Sousuke is no expert on the topic, he’s pretty sure incubi aren’t supposed to wake you up politely in the middle of the night, flushing and stuttering. His long black tail waves around nervously. It knocks over the books lining Sousuke’s shelf. Nor does he think they're supposed to apologise so profusely for their seduction, but that’s what Makoto does, while his face remains a bright red in the dim moonlight.

It’s the third night he’s visited Sousuke, and he’s glad for it. Though it’s probably just a requirement for being an incubus, Makoto rocks a body so hot Sousuke sometimes has to do a double take, and a face so simultaneously sweet and erotic that he (a little ashamedly) grows hard just thinking about.

When Makoto crawls onto the bed, his horns a luscious dark green and his sharp canines glinting in the light, his flush fades and a sweet scent covers the room. Sousuke finds his body grow warm and it gets hard to breathe, in a good, intoxicating way. Makoto’s touch is like a flower set ablaze, soft and searing against Sousuke’s skin, and it doesn’t matter how many times he comes, if Makoto’s still there he wants _more_.

Whether it’s Makoto’s mouth, his lips, hot and wet around his cock, or Makoto’s fingers dancing across his skin, thrusting deep inside and making him feel like there was no ground beneath him, or Makoto sliding down onto Sousuke, gasping, moaning, begging…

Sousuke always wants _more._

It’s beginning to affect him during the day, random heats when all he can think of is Makoto, and his muscles grow tense and he has to leave for the bathroom, where, like he could sense Sousuke’s desire, Makoto’s waiting. He draws him into the stall, and leaves bite marks on Sousuke’s fingers when his voice slips too loud, the walls shaking on their weak foundations as Sousuke fucks him hard.

Sousuke’s beginning to notice hickeys in the mirror, and his back is covered in scratch marks, his inner thighs lined with teeth marks. His friends at the gym think his girlfriend is wild. He doesn’t bother telling any of them the truth, it’s not like they were going to believe him. And Sousuke’s fine with that. Makoto is his, and he doesn’t mind if his body is in tatters, as long as his skin is covered with proof of _him_.

As Sousuke lies there, awake and waiting, a thought strikes him. Maybe he’s seen this the wrong way from the start. Makoto is probably the best incubus that exists. After all, Sousuke is convinced that the only way he’s going to give Makoto up is death –

And then Makoto shows up, his cheeks red as usual and his voice soft and silky and Sousuke isn’t thinking about anything anymore.


End file.
